op_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Raviel Jin
Remember to copy the template from the source editor to be able to have a perfect looking template on your page like the one you see here. And remember to copy it into the source editor of the page first, before attempting to edit. Appearance General Appearance Unassuming at a glance. His body appears incredibly thin, like a twig, but is the product of training produced by such severity that his muscles have actually condensed to give a malnourished appearance. His one trait that stands out is the sheer length of his brown hair, which have incredibly choppy bangs hanging just above his eyes, which are black in color. Fair skin and an overtly average appearance are his remaining mentionable traits. Personality Incredibly lax in nature, his flippant behavior is buried under a mountain of incredible discipline and self-respect. If you try to piss him off, or approach, he will likely blow you off. Prone to psychotic breaks in which he goes on a murder spree from the psychological strain of his father's passing, and abusive behavior of his stepfather at home. Character Background He left home to get away from the stresses of his stepfather, and to accumulate enough experience to put him down, since his mother refused to support him when authorities were brought into the picture. The product of an abusive relationship. One that Jin would find is not quite easily avoided. Over the course of two months, his stepfather had amassed enough low level bounty hunters to create a small army to track, and bring him back to Karate Island. Unfortunately for his stepfather, Jin's ingenuity in battle tactics and Bajiquan sparred him the forcible homeward retrieval, and resulted in the name change to delay actions made against him. Karate Island's Kung-Fu genius is a beast, and his stepfather had just fed him. Character History - Vanquished Dawn Saga. Aspects # Psychotic breaks. # Disciplined. # Morally grey. Stat Points Stat points are your character's physical capabilities and hopefully won't need too much explaining. Remember to refer to the stat system for tiers in relations to points. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend on stat points and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. NOTE: For the section(s) below this one, you are allowed to spend a total of 50 points on your possible abilities, possible fighting style, and possible devil fruit. It is possible to earn more abilities in the future, but you will be limited to one fighting style and one devil fruit (if you ever receive one). Note: Some races will have different point totals and receive restrictions based upon that. Abilities Ability Name Incredible reflexes. Ability Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your ability as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Ability Techniques Any ability-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Fighting Style Fighting Style Name Bajiquan- A martial art that experiences heavy emphasis on short, but explosive movements to maximize damage given. However, because of its short striking range, it is considered a fighting style that falls into the category of "in-fighting". In the real world, this is considered the most brutal of Kung-Fu. Fighting Style Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your ability as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Fighting Style Techniques Any fighting style-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Devil Fruit Devil Fruit Name Describe your devil fruit—if you have one—and explain it in full here. Devil Fruit Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your devil fruit as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Devil Fruit Techniques Any devil fruit-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Item Inventory This is where you type in the items that your character owns. Items are bought using beli, and just like devil fruits, fighting styles, or abilities, any item you wish to purchase requires approval and recording. You are allowed to spend 30,000 in this category for character creation. Gear Inventory This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear refers to weapons or trinkets, which are bought using beli. Any gear you happen to purchase or receive requires approval and recording. Despite being bought using beli, you must gain gear points through converting regular points into the latter. This allows for stronger weapons to be harder and more fair to obtain. You are allowed to spend 30,000 in this category for character creation. This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the potential strengths and flaws of your devil fruit as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences.